The new young justice
by Rbwest23
Summary: The old young justice have grown up and have tooken up protégées of their own! Artemis now known as Tigress is training the new artemis , Nightwing training Nightgirl, Flash aka Wally his son kidflash , the new wonder girl and more! Follow the six new teens as they try to follow their mentors footsteps and learn what it takes to become a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**alright guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: _new recruits _**

My name is Artemis. My real name is Rebecca. I have thin blond hair, I have brown eyes, freckles, I'm five foot three, I'm pretty thin, yet curvy as well and let's not forget I have famous parents. Yup, you guessed it, I'm the daughter of Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Im sixteen years old and I'm a member of the justice league. Or young justice really, since I'm kinda young. I'm not the only young member though. The first generation of young justice was super boy , miss Martian, robin, kid flash, artemis, and aqua lad. Now the first generation of young heroes have token up their mentors position and began to train their own protégées.

In the new young justice team we have six members. We have the protégées of Nightwing, Super man, Blue beetle, Wonder Woman, Flash, and me..

One member of our team is Super boy. His name is Mark Kent. He's the son of Connor and Megan. Aka. The old super boy and miss Martian. Connor ended up becoming super man after Clark retired. Connor later on learned how to control his anger and become more of a people person rather then a clone. Anyways him and Clark don't have a great relationship, but it's not like they don't talk. It's funny how Connor looks almost exactly like Clark. So as I was saying miss Martian and the new super man aka Connor had a kid named Mark. Mark looks exactly like his dad did when he was sixteen. He's tall , muscular, black hair. Blue eyes, and pretty hot. He has super strength, telepathic control, shape shifting, flight, and laser beams.

The next member is kid flash. His name is Matthew West. The boy looks exactly like his dad Wally and has the determination of his mother Artemis. Artemis later became Tigress as Wally later became Flash. Artemis is my hero name, but after she retired her duty a Artemis and gave the position to me as she let me take her name up. Any how. Matthew has the same red hair, green eyes, freckles and personality of his dad. Almost like a copy if him actually. He has super speed and ain't bad with a bow and arrow. Wally is now the flash. And just like that, Matthew will dump the name kid flash and become the flash as well when his dad Wally retires.

But the whole team using just boys. We're three girls ad three boys. One of my friends name is Courtney. Her name is Courtney Drake, but her hero name is Scarlet. Don't asked me why she didn't choose robin like her dad, or wonder girl, like her mom, but that's what happened. Courtney is about five foot four, and Is pretty skinny. She's pretty curvy like Nightgirl and has a big butt too. She has medium length brown layered hair, with blue eyes. She can fly and of course her being the daughter of the old red robin, your gonna know how to kick ass. Tim Drake is now the new Batman. After Dick refused to take the role, Tim took up the mantle just as Cassie took up Wonder Woman's. So to sum it up Courtney or Scarlet is the daughter of the new Batman and the new Wonder Woman. I still think it's funny that we have a blond Wonder Woman .

The next girl on my team is Nightgirl. Her real name is Jailene , but we just call her Jay. She has a real interesting story to. Nightwing is her uncle. Jailene is the daughter of Blackfire. Starfire and Nightwing got married a few weeks ago and are actually pretty happy. Blackfire is Starfires sister and she actually was here to kill Starfire. Of course she didn't succeed , but when Blackfire was put in jail So long ago she met this villain named Red-X. Bang, boom the two villains had a kid. I don't know how , but Jailene somehow ended up getting trained to become Nightwings protege. She's half tameranian, and human. She doesn't know her parents, but she does know who they are. Jailene has long black hair like her mom,big brown eyes that she probably got from her dad, tan skin, an is about my height. Shes curvy in all the right places, skinny, has purple star bolts, super strength, and flight like her mom. And since she is Nightgirl she has to know as much as Nightwing does. Too bad her uncle won't let her use her powers.

Next is blue beetle. Jaime Reyes. He is tall, Hispanic, black hair, brown eyes., and is pretty cute. He can fly, and has the armor of scarab. Of course he is. The protégée of the last blue beetle.

And the last member of the new generation of young justice is me. The new Artemis. I know I'm the daughter of Green arrow and black canary, but I liked Artemis. I looked up to her and with the help of my parents and her they trained me. My outfit is the same as Artemis's when she was in the league. green mask, pants, boots, now and arrows and all.

In all we' re the new generation of the league . The new kid flash, the new super boy, the new blue beetle, me the new artemis, the new wonder girl(but she goes by scarlet) and the new female protege of Nightwing( but she goes by Nightgirl). Yup, we are your average sixteen year olds.

* * *

Today is the day!

Today is the day they finally take us to mount justice! We've all met each other before, but now we're going to be living with each other! I couldn't wait, but right now I had to deal with my parents. Dinah aka mom was dressing up in her back canary outfit, while Oliver aka dad was dressing up in his green arrow attire . I sat on the couch waiting for them to finish. It was taking forever!

" are you excited?"

I jumped at the voice and turned to see Artemis standing their. Dressed in her new uniform as tigress. I instantly smiled as she sat down and joined me on slouching in the couch.

"Yeah I can't believe the day is already here!" I exclaimed . She giggled.

"It was whatever to me. But then again I was the last one to join the team." Artemis replied. I looked at her slim fingers to see the wedding ring Wally had given her. He's flash now, but that makes me wonder where he was.

"Wheres Flash?" I asked. Artemis rolled her brown eyes and leaned further into the couch.

"He's with Matthew. Right now those boys are probably at a stupid McDonald's eating all the hamburgers." She scoffed. I couldn't help but laugh. It was a trait that all members of the flash family had a big appetite.

"So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to meet us at the head quarters ?" I asked, all the justice league members were supposed to meet us the new recruits at mount justice, where they were to inform us on missions and guide lines.

Artemis shrugged and waved her arm dismissively .

"Everyones busy at the moment. We're all probably going to show up late any ways ." She responded. I rose an eyebrow .

"What is everybody doing?" I asked. Artemis began to count off everyone on her fingers and their occupation.

"Batman and Wonder Woman are with Scarlet. My husbands with Matthew doing god knows what, Super Man and Mrs. Martian are with Mark, Nightwing and Nightgirl had trouble in Gotham, blue beetle is probably already at mount justice, and I'm with you." Artemis explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say. She grinned and stood up. I followed her lead and stood up as well while dad and mom now as Green Arrow and Black Canary came inside.

"Are you ready sweetie?" My mom asked. I felt a large smile cross my face.

"I was born ready! Now let's go I don't want to be the last one!" I exclaimed. Dad chuckled and Artemis smirked.

"You forgetting something jr. ?" Artemis asked. I turned to her and saw she held my bow and arrows. I laughed nervously and grabbed my missing weapons and ran to the zeta tube.

* * *

" 08 Green Arrow. 13 Black Canary. B07 Tigress. B27 Artemis." The computer called out as we entered. I couldn't help it when I ran inside. I was so excited.

I ran into the massive room and jumped on top of the red couch. My parents walked off to who knows where, and Tigress joined me on the couch.

"So Artemis, I guess your the first newbie here." Tigress stated. I nodded and grabbed the remote to the TV.

" B20 Batman. B21 Wonder Woman. B29 Scarlet." I turned to see the three enter the room. Wonder Woman or Cassie was in the usual wonder woman attire as was Batman aka Tim Drake. Then their was Courtney who went by the name Scarlet dressed in tight black pants, a black shirt, a red cape, and her brown hair down with a smile on her face.

"hey!" I greeted. Courtney made a face that made me laugh and responded.

"Hola." She walked down and sat on the couch with me as we began to gossip.

"I heard that blue beetles on his way." Courtney told me . I rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course you would know this since you have a crush on Jaime." I retorted. She gave a big smile.

"Your damn right I do. He's fine." Courtney exclaimed. Batman was standing behind his daughter and scowled at her.

"No cussing or I'll make sure blue beetle doesn't get on the same team as you. " Batman's deep voice commanded. Courtney pouted.

"B22 blue beetle." The computer called. I grinned and Courtney blushed while Batman scowled.

Blue beetle walked into the room and went straight to the couch. And sat right by Courtney. I couldn't help, but laugh at her.

"Hey señorita." Blue beetle called to Scarlet. She smiled and I had began to gag when the two flirted.

"Eww." I muttered. Tim or Batman who was behind me heard what I said.

"Ugh." I heard Batman mutter. Cassie smacked him lightly on his shoulder.

ten minutes later and we all sat in the commons of mount justice watching the news. The stupid adults said we had to watch them because they were important, but both me and Courtney wanted to watch Mulan.

" B04 Super man. B05 Mrs. Martian. B28 Super Boy." The computer stated. Tigress, me, Scarlet, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and blue beetle all turned to see the new members entered.

Mark flew over to the couch dressed in the black and red super boy shirt and jeans. Mrs. Martian gave everyone a smile and flew to the kitchen to make cookies. That woman just loved to do that. Superman dressed as well, super man flew to Black Canary and began to converse with her.

"Hey Mark!" I called to him. He looked at me and nodded. I shrugged not even caring as we all tuned in and watched the news.

"B01 Nightwing. B30 Nightgirl." The zeta tube flashed as the computer called out the new members.

"Jailene!" I yelled excited. She grinned at me and ran towards me leaving her uncle.

"Hey guys!" She greeted. Her costume was similar to her uncles. It was a tight black shirt and pants with black and grey combat boots, grey and black gloves, a grey utility belt, a black nightwing mask, a purple nightwing symbol instead of a blue one, and her long black hair curled and down.

"Courtney!" She greeted and tackled her to the couch. Courtney gasped and Jailene instantly let go.

"Woman you have super strength if you haven't forgotten!" Courtney scolded. Jailene smiled.

"I'm sorry. My dear uncle Dick won't let me use my powers! So I kinda forget!" Jailene yelled loudly. Nightwing walked towards her and a ruffed up her hair as she giggled

"your going to mess up my hair!" She yelled.

"Oh well !" He teased.

"B03 Flash. B31 kid flash." The computer called. I turned to the see them enter when kid flash ran into me and swooped me up where I layed on top of his chest. He gave me a charming smile and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Hey beautiful." Matthew greeted. I had to admit I liked Matthew. He was cute , but cocky just like his dad. I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. Getting off of his chest he scowled at me.

" awww! I was comfortable with you!" Matthew protested. I could t help , but snort at him.

"Keep on dreaming Matthew !" I called out as I walked to the couch. He grinned at me and using his super speed Ran to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Whatever you say beautiful." Matthew cockily replied. We all sat on the couch with Matthew putting his arm around my shoulders while he chomped down on some pizza. I blushed , but I didn't move his arm.

"Didn't you just eat Matthew?" Jailene or Nightgirl asked. Matthew shrugged,.

"I need my energy." Matthew replied.

Jailene shrugged as we all began to converse and ignored the news. I noticed Nightwing watch Superboy intently. I rose an eyebrow and looked over to see Mark staring at Nightgirl. Oh boy, this guy was in love with the wrong girl. Nightwing was going to kick his ass if he found out that Mark had a crush on Jay.

"Why were you guys late?" Scarlet asked Flash . Before Walky or Matthew could answer Tigress beat them to it.

"They were at Central City putting McDonald's out of business." Tigress answered. Both boys shrugged.

"We need our energy." They said in unison. I blinked twice and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Like father, like son." She muttered.

"Alright so now were going to discuss living arrangements and before you even ask Matthew the boys cannot sleep in the same room as the girls." Nightwing stated. Matthew put his raised hand down and pouted.

"Okay. Tigress and Flash will watch you and make sure you guys don't blow up stuff." Nightwing continued. Nightgirl raised her hands as her uncle glanced at her.

"Uh- what makes you think well blow up stuff?" She asked. Her uncle smirked.

"Because Jay. If you can blow up the microwave then I'm not leaving you unsupervised in mount justice." Nightwing answered. Jailene blushed.

"Next, I'll be coming over and assit you all in training. Missions will be given out by mee and batman. Understood?" Nightwing asked. We all nodded as he did as well.

"Good. Now go select your rooms and meet me in the commons at five. There I will give you all your first mission." Nightwing commander. Matthew rose his hand and Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose.

"kid flash for the last time no rooms with the girls." Nightwing answered before Matthew could ask. Flash laughed at his son while kid flash zipped off.

I kept thinking to myself what are first mission was going to be.

* * *

**and their goes my first chapter! Yay! I hope you liked it and continue to read. Next chapter the mission, more fluff, and more about the new recruits! **

**Hope you guys liked it! Please follow, favorite, review or all 3! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own Young Justice! My bad! I wish I did cause if so we would have starfire in the show, Wally alive, and the show would probably be on like season six by now! Anyways please enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _the mission! __  
_**

"I call this room!" I heard Nightgirl shout.

"no way chica this room is mine!" Blue beetle yelled. I watched as Jaime ran to the room they were arguing about. Nightgirl smirked and crouched low and side swiped blue beetles legs as he fell. She stood and grinned victoriously.

"My room." She triumphed. Matthew Dashed to the groaning boy on the floor and chuckled.

"ha! Dude you got your butt kicked by a girl !" Matthew laughed. Jaime glared at him from the ground as Nightgirl, Scarlet and me glared at kid flash. What's so bad about getting your butt kicked by a girl?

"would you like a turn KF?" Nightgirl asked mischievously. Matthew widened his eyes and ran off with Nightgirl hot on his trails.

"how much you want to be the gets caught?" super boy asked. We all rose our hands and soon I heard a scream from Matthew signaling he was captured. We all bursts out laughing as Nightgirl returned with Kid flash who was grumbling.

"I'm going to go and get a room now..." I said awkwardly. Walking away I headed to a large room with a small black couch, a TV, a large white bed, green walls, white carpets., and a small desk. I settled in and adjusted my Artemis uniform. I re did my pony tail and walked out to the commons where we were to meet Nightwing.

Super boy or Mark say in the kitchen with Blue beetle. Then kid flash sprinted into the room In his usual Kid flash attire of the red and yellow clothes. He had a large smile on his face before he saw me and the other two guys.

"How am I not the first one here?!" He yelled. I laughed and he instantly brightened.

"I don't know speedster, you do have super speed." Nightgirl called as she entered the room. Courtney flew to the kitchen and grabbed a soda while jay jumped on a stool and began to spin subconsciously.

" OMG SUPERNATURAL IS ON!" Courtney screamed in excitement. She just loved the show and me and Jay glanced at each other with knowing looks.

"It'll have to wait." Nightwing called as he turned off the TV. Scarlet frowned and huffed as we gathered into the living room.

Super boy sat beside Nightgirl, blue beetle beside Scarlet, and kid flash besides me. Tigress walked inside followed by my parents , Flash, Super Man, and Mrs. Martian. Nightwing walked to the large screen and began to start.

"Your assignment is to capture and detain captain cold , killer frost, and icicle jr. Each have targeted several banks in Gotham , Steel, and Central City. two of you will partner up and head to one of the three cities and stop these three." Nightwing informed.

We all stood side by side in an almost like military fashion. Nightwing and the other adults began to converse quietly as Nightwing turned to us.

"Okay me , Flash and Tigress have decided on which each of you will head out to."Nightwing bellowed.

"Blue beetle and Scarlet will head out to Steel city. Their you'll find captain cold at the Steel's national bank." Nightwing began. Courtney and Jaime nodded and walked to the zelta tube where they teleported to Steel.

Flash turned to Nightwing and darted his blue eyes at Jay and Mark. Nightwing looked thoughtful for a moment before slightly nodding his head. Both Nightgirl and Super boy grew confused expressions as I assumed Jailene rose an eyebrow under her mask.

"Alright! Nightgirl and Super boy! You two head to Gotham and capture that weirdo icicle jr. Nightgirl since you know Gotham well , you'll help out Supes! Comprendo?" Flash or Wally asked. Jay nodded as Super boy grinned before he received the famous glare that all the batman protégés learned from the original batman. He turned from the glare he received from Nightwing and gave a lop sided grin towards Jay.

"ready?" Super boy asked. Nightgirl smiled.

"Duh! Now come on and let's go already!" She yelled excitedly. Grabbing his hand with her gloved ones she flew to the zeta tube and in a flash was gone.

" did she really have to hold his hand?" Nightwing grumbled. Flash and Super man laughed as Mrs. Martian and Wonder Woman giggled.

"Oh relax boy blunder! They're perfectly fine!" Tigress exclaimed. Nightwing muttered a whatever as Super boy turned to the last two members. Me and Matthew.

" okay artemis and Kid flash. You two head to Central city and take care of killer frost. She's at the docks according to the computer and she's wrecking the the place. Detain her and find out her purpose of why shes doing this." Super man ordered. I nodded as my immature partner laughed.

"Don't worry dude! This is going to be easy peesy! We'll have this chick caught faster then you can say my name!" Matthew announced.

"Kid flash!" Flash yelled. Matthew frowned.

"I didn't mean it literally dad!"Matthew scolded as his father and mom chuckled .

"Get going. The sooner you catch killer frost the less destruction there will be." Nightwing pointed out.

"Alright boss! But I'm going to wait for beautiful here to go first." Matthew said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the zeta tube. Kid flash zipped to my side in half a second and stood beside me with a smirk.

"You ready to go kick some bad guy butt?" Matthew asked. I felt a smile tug at my hips he pulled me close I blushed hard .

"Do you even have to ask?" I responded Confidently. I could tell he was grinning as his green eyes stared at me.

"Is it bad that I think you sounded really hot when you said that?" kid flash asked me just as we teleported away.

* * *

In Central City I spotted Killer frost at the docks. Frozen water and ice covered the docks as she sprayed out her ice like powers and laughed manically. Boats bent at odd angles and the dock was littered in the White of the Ice.

I stood at the top of a building watching her cause destruction. What was her plan? Watching her I saw a flash if yellow and red and soon realized kid flash was beside me. We both watched her silently as I checked my arrows.

"Guess winter came early , huh?" Matthew asked. I rolled my eyes as he laughed at his own corny joke.

Calculating and observing the surroundings and the ice villainous I soon came up with a plan.

"Matthew!" I called. He turned from looking out the bay to me. He grew a cocky grin and I rolled my brown eyes yet again.

"Yes?" He asked mischievously.

"I have a plan. I'll shoot an exploding arrow at her. That way the thick ice she's created will melt and you can run an detain her. She'll be distracted by the impact and by the time she sees you it'll be to late." I devised. He nodded as he grew a look of concentration on his face. Like his dad Matthew was not the best at every subject. He always passed with Cs. But when it came to Science, just like his father Matthew was a genius. He never got an A below the subject and was actually pretty intelligent.

I could tell he was scanning through my plan. He stood up confidently and turned to me with a grin plastered on his face.

"wow, your dangerous and smart! Your the whole package!" Matthew exclaimed. I gave a small smile and pointed at Killer Frost.

" okay so let's get started." I stated. I pulled out my bow and arrows as he got in a running stance. Pulling on his goggles he gave me one last cheesy grin.

"Anything you say beautiful." He replied. Then he dashed off as I real wade my arrow. I never smiled when I was called beautiful by Matthew. But that didnt mean I didn't like it.

Killer Frost shrieked in surprise when my bow exploded. Looking around the steam from the fire melting the ice clouded her vision. I shot another arrow and zip lined to the boat. I watched as Matthew began to run around Killer Frost creating a yellow and red tornado. By the time I got their kid flash stopped and their late dab unconscious bad guy.

"Oh yeah! I'm the man!" Kid flash yelled. He began to do a small victory dance while I gave a grin.

"Alright, let's go ahead and take ice head to jail before she wakes up ." I suggested. He gave a nod and picked her up and was gone in a flash . I then heard a telepathic contact from Super boy.

_"me and Jailene have captured icicle jr. Already. We're going to head back, unless any of y'all need help?" _

_"naw! me and my girlfriend already caught killer frost. She's at jail as we speak." _I heard Matthew respond to Super Boy. I scoffed at the statement and heard a footstep behind me. I turned to see Matthew sitting on a broken board absently looking at his glove covered fingers.

"your already back?" I asks slightly surprised. His green eyes lit up at the sound if my voice while the cocky smile returned.

"That's the power of super speed, baby." He replied confidently.

"Don't call me that ." I said. He shrugged and leaned back.

"As you wish beautiful." He said. I scoffed while he lightly chuckled.

"Alright Matthew let's head back already. I'm pretty sure everyone else is already back at the mountain." I suggested. He stood up and stretched his arms and tapped his stomach.

"Good, cause I'm starving!" He cried. I glared at him through my green mask.

"You just ate!" I cried. He shrugged.

"I need my energy." He responded. I shook my head and began to walk away.

"Your lucky you have a fast metabolism, other wise you'd be as fat as a- AHHHHH!" I screamed at the surprise speed and pair of arms holding me. I held on tightly to Matthews neck as he ran with his super speed away from the docks. It caught me completely off guard and I couldn't help, but wonder why was Matthew carrying me? I mean my legs weren't broken.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to carry you!" Kid flash yelled at me. I held on tight to his neck hoping his arms wouldn't give out on me. I really didn't want to fall. He was pretty strong though. I looked up at him to see his green eyes behind the goggles at ease while his mouth was in a big grin. I already knew it was because he was holding me while he was running.

Soon we were back at the base. Flash and Nightwing talked silently with each other while Scarlet and Blue beetle snored away on the couch. I watched Super man talk with his son Mark, while Wonder Woman and Mrs. Martian spike in the small kitchen area.

I looked at Tigress and Flash who looked at Matthew who stood beside me.

"B20 Batman. B30 Nightgirl. " the computer called. The two dark colored heroes walked into the cavern. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Im hungry!" Nightgirl called from the couch.

"I'll go get some pizza then." I called.

"THANK YOU!" Flash yelled. All eyes turned to him with confused expressions as he shrugged.

"I'm hungry! Geez..." Wally muttered. Matthew dashed to his side and patted his shoulder almost in sympathy.

"Me to pops." Matthew obliged. The two speedsters smiled at each other. It was weird on how they looked EXACTLY. Alike. Only difference between the two were that was young and in a kid flash costume.

"I'll go ahead and get some pizza." I said. Twenty minutes later I flashed to the zeta tube.

"B27 Artemis." The computer announced as I soon appeared inside the mountain.

"Yay! My girlfriends back!" I heard Matthew yell. He was still in his costume along with the other members of my team. Kid flash ran to my side and dtole the box of steaming pizza.

He ran to the table and opened the box where a HOT pepperoni pizza Layed. Flash, and the other members of my team licked their lips at the sight while Matthew rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Careful its hot." I warned making my way to the table. KF took a bite of Pizza and made a face at the heat. Swallowing he looked at me and still managed to be cocky, even after he burnt his mouth.

"The pizza still isn't as hot as you." He flirted with me a he winked. I smiled at him.

Matthew was such a dork.

* * *

**and their goes chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed and if you can please tell me which new young justice member is your favorite? **

**The new kid flash? Aka Matthew **

**Nightgirl? The niece of Nightwing aka Jay**

**the new Artemis? Aka rebecca **

**the new wonder gilt/ scarlet? Aka Courtney **

**the new super boy? Aka MarK **

**blue beetle? Jaime **

**PLEASE PUT YOUR VOTE INTO THE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own young justice. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: _training __  
_**

"Recognized. B32 Starfire. C03 Silkie. B30 Nightgirl. B01 Nightwing." The computer announced.

Walking in to mount justice in civilian clothes, Starfire and Jailene flew to the couch. Silkie their pet maggot crawled behind as Dick still Nightwing walked to the computer. Me and Artemis glanced at the two Tameranean decendents amused. They both had quite the appetite for mustard.

Gulping the yellow condiment down as if it was a drink, me and Artemis sitameously gagged. It was a pretty relaxing day. Jaimie and Courtney were on a date somewhere but were still kept in telepathic contact by Mark. Jay and her aunt Stafrie or Kori were raviging the fridge for any sort of food, me and Artemis were cleaning our bow and arrows calmly as Nightwing fidgeted with the computer.

I asked where Matthew was, but Artemis said that Matthew, Mark , and Wally were all Hanging out somewhere. I was rather content at the moment. Everything at the mountain was going fine and it all seemed like a rather lazy day. Then I heard Mark contact me with sidekick contact.

_" I think we might train today. I can tell by Dicks state of mind that he's anxious for something, so I don't think our free day will last long" Mark stated. _

_"You guys think my uncle will let me use my powers?" I heard Jailene say as she glanced my way. _

_"Probably."I responded telepathically. _

_"Oh, it's good to hear your voice babe. Even if it's in my head." I heard Matthew flirt. _

_"I wish you were here right now, so you could see that I rolled my eyes." I retorted telepathic. _

_"Oh don't worry I'm thinking about you right now." Matthew replied. _

_"Um- guys you do remember that me and Jailene can hear your telepathic communication right?" Mark asked. _

_"I don't care. I'll see you soon Rebecca. I guess when we go train like Supes said we would." _

I could tell that we all ended our telepathic conversation so I sighed. I couldnt help but smile thinking if Matthew. He may be an idiot, but hey the guy was my idiot. Artemis looked at me with a smirk making me raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and chuckled lightly leaving me confused.

"Recognized. 08 Green Arrow. 13 Black Canary." I turned my head where i saw the zeta tube flash and my parents walk through. Dressed in their hero attire I one they weren't here to visit me. Jumping off the couch and leaving Artemis I headed towards them.

"hey mom! hey dad!" I greeted. My mom smiled at me as dad ruffled up my blond hair.

"Hey sweetie. You ready for your first day of training?" Green arrow asked. I smirked knowing they'd expect me to be surprised.

"Yup!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. They exchanged confused glanced but simply nodded.

"Okay. Go get in your suit and tell your other teammates to as well. We've already contacted Matthew and Mark so they'll be here shortly." Black Canary informed. I nodded and walked to my room to change.

* * *

I headed to the training platform. There was a large circular circle in the open are used for hand to hand combat. Kid Flash and Nightgirl both now in uniform were stretching as super boy popped and cracked his knuckles. Scarlet and Blue beetle were conversing silently between themselves as I began to tie my boots.

Nightwing, Tigress, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Starfire, and Flash stood at the top watching us and quietly taking among themselves.

"Alright! We're going to begin with hand to hand combat training. " Nightwing announced. " and no powers. I don't want to see use of super strength, flying, super speed, vibrating molecules, eye beams, star bolts, or any powers of the sort. Just you." Nightwing commanded. Jay grinned. It wasn't going to be easy going against her. The girl was trained by Nightwing herself .

"Alright who wants to go first?" Nightwing asked.

"I'll go!" Matthew volunteered. Walking into the ring Matthew made a move signaling he was ready to pounce, while Nightwing stood still looking at Matthew with a raised eyebrow behind the mask.

Kid Flash jumped and leaped towards Nightwing to where he simply dodged the attack and side swept Matthews legs making Kid flash fall to the ground. After the little incident with KF, everyone else went. I was flipped onto my back, Mark was thrown across the room, blue beetle was pretty bruised, Scarlet was sore, and Nightgirl had actually outsmarted her mentor and flipped him on his back making him proud. She was after all a trained hand to hand combat master.

" alright. Each of you go with your mentors and train with them for the rest of the day. Nightgirl you stay with me and Starfire. " Nightwing said.

"Hey knorfka starfire can you help me with my powers?" Nightgirl asked.

"Of course my little bumgorf," Starfire beamed.

she hugged her tightly with her super strength and ran over to Nightwing . The rest of the day was a sore ,sweaty mess . Everyone ached ,and had a hard time waking the next morning . I got up still in my pjs and went into the kitchen for sup breakfast only to find scarlet already up ,and making pancakes for everyone . I see Matthew already up he is shirtless with only sweatpants on looks like he went for his morning jog already .

He looks up at me form eating and Smiles " you look gorgeous even when you just wake up. " he says with a wink .I blush ,and then roll my eyes at him "thanks now go put a shirt on this isn't a strip club " I boast.

Me and Scarlet both giggle at the smirking Matthew . "Don't hate cuz I'm hot " he retorted. I sit down beside him at the kitchen table ,and he arm around me a pulls me close . I can feel me own self start to blush .

"Save room for Jesus " . Scarlet says with a wink ,now I can feel the awkwardness in the room . I blush even harder and so does Matt ,he pulls me in closer and sticks his tongue out to scarlet .

"Imma pray for y'all" she calls walking out the door to wake up the others up

."why did you do that? "I ask look up at him .

"Isn't obvious because I like you a lot." He replies . I smile "I like you to " I retort

"since were here alone I wanted to ask you if wanted to.…". He stops as we hear the alarm ,and the red light blaring .We run to the mission room to see Nightwing waiting to give instructions .

"I have a new mission for you guys an altogether group mission ." " You will work together there is a prison break in jump city " He yells over the alarms .

We get ready quickly and make our way to jump city for the new mission .


End file.
